User blog:Chompy-King/Rejected Theories
Heyo guys! It's Chompy King here! And it's Friday tommorow! Yay! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-cMQmTSGGM Anyway, today, I am doing a special blog post. This one has 2 theories that I never had enough support to finish, or ones that I thought were just too crazy too be true. But hey! The Malefor Theory, A.K.A my best and favorite theroy, started off like this, and look what it is now! Enjoy looking through these, and remember to stay awesome! Funny Bone is Hot Dog from another world Let's kick this off with weird one! So, as you have probably heard, Hot Dog and Funny Bone bear a resemblance. But what is these 2 are one of the same? What if Funny Bone is Hot Dog from another world? One where Kaos wins? So, if you are a sucker for science like I am, you might have heard of the theory that explains that how for every choice we make, in another world, we made a different choice. Confusing, right? Let me explain. Say I wanted pancakes for breakfast, but I also wanted waffles, and I could only have one, what would happen? I would probably choice pancakes. But in another universe in a world that contains people just like us, that universes' version of me might of chosen waffles. If you still don't get it, watch this theory by MatPat and everything might make sense. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uvkdiTN5vY Start watching at 8:30 if you don't want to watch the entire thing. We all know that Kaos has lost everytime in our Skylands, but what if in another universe, Kaos actually wins. And if Kaos wins, then the skylanders have been defeated. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vodd6C5ryUU Sorry, otherworld Skylanders. But let's get into Hot Dog from this world. After losing the battle and Kaos ruling Skylands, the skylanders probably are imprisoned and forced to labor and serve Kaos. And, I hate to put a downer on your day, but some of them might of even of been banished to the underworld, and become undead and imprisoned forever. That's where Funny Bone comes in. He is this world's Hot Dog returning from the Afterlife, and he is not going to stand by and let Kaos rule any longer. He sadly sees that it is too late to save his world, so he travels to another one, one where the Skylanders always win, our Skylands. Now, Funny Bone strives to stop Kaos, and wants no one to suffer a fate as bad than him. Kind Of Sad, ain't it? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dj20Ao4Vw9w Blades Is Malefor From The Past Now, lets get into my second favorite core Skylander of Trap Team, Blades! What if he is Malefor from the past? Malefor as a young dragon? If you look at the two, you will see extreme resemblances. They even have armor in all the same places! My guess? Blades is Malefor's past version. Blades, or Young Malefor, as you now might want to call him, saw what destruction he will cause once grownup, possibly from a Portal Master or even the Golden Fear Serpent, a beast that can show one their worst fear mentioned in Blades' backstory, and I imagine Blades' would something like hurting others and becoming corrupted. He didn't want this to happen so he knew the only thing to do. He went forward in time, and joined the Skylanders. Then part of the skylanders, Blades fought furiously to stop this event from ever happening. But sometimes, you just can't stop what is bound to happen. And when Malefor attacked in the comic books, that could explain why Blades is so eager to get the first knick at him. And also, think of the other comics, specifically the one called''' Legends among us'''. Look how daring Blades is, and how much he wants to stop the evil. He wants to make himself the best person he can be, so he is no longer seeing himself as a "badguy." Let's also note how in the comic, Blades becomes so down on himself after failing. It's because he has failed to stop his evil self from happening, and Malefor is one step closer to coming. But hey that's just a theory! A Game - wait! That MatPat's thing. I guess I will just say bye bye then! Category:Blog posts